Kristen's Birthday
by Fiery Fun
Summary: This is how I would like to see Kristen Stewart and Rob Pattinson getting together. Its Rated M for juicy lemons! Hope you enjoy my 1st fanfic! I completely made this up, so don't get all crazy! lol


**I do not own anything! I do LOVE Rob Pattinson's boyish charm, and Kristen Stewarts individuality!!**

**And Stephanie Meyer of course for creating the wonderful world of Twilight!**

**Ps…This is in NO WAY truth, just my very own wishful thinking…Enjoy! ******

So, its Kristen's birthday and we are all going out. I've already gotten her the perfect gift, a guitar. Just one more thing we both have in common…music. As if I needed another reason to be undeniably in love with her. And, I know that buying this guitar for her, I'm really torturing myself. I already want to spend every waking minute with her. Maybe subcontusously that was my point of the gift.

Since she and Mike have broken up, and I know now that she is available, I can't sleep at nights with thoughts of her in my head. I could never let my feelings more known than they are already. While filming 'Twilight' together, I couldn't keep my mouth shut about her. How great an actress she was, how she was the only reason I went to the audition in the first place. How so easy it would be for me to fall in love with her. Maybe all this wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't on national television, or, if she weren't in a committed relationship. Then maybe she would have been able to enjoy my compliments. How it stood, however, this rattling of mine only made her life harder, and that is the last thing I wanted to do. So, since she ask me point blank, and not in such a nice way to stop, I'll never again let my true feelings for this wonderful woman be known.

We're off to Sam's show for a few hours then the plan is to meet back at my room to play some music. Kristen is eager to try out her new guitar. Kellan and Nikki picked her up some sheet music, and leave it to Ashley to provide the wine. Since Kristen is still underage to be drinking in a bar, I don't think we'll be staying long at Sam's show. Just an appearance is all that necessary. I'll ask Sam to join me once his show is over. Its been a while since Sam and I have gotten to hang out, its nice to have someone to talk to that isn't in the daily drama of my life everyday. By the time his gig is up, the others will have been long off to their own rooms for some shut eye, so he won't be imposing on Kristen's party. Not that she would really mind, but its rude just the same.

Our cast has become quite good friends. We have a blast playing music together. Everyone brings their own style and flare. We laugh and carry on like a bunch of school kids in their parents basements. I can't help watching Kristen. She is amazing. Everything she does she does with a grace that is unmatched by anyone I've ever met. My mind always wanders when she lets her guard down and is in a relaxed atmosphere. When she show's who she truly is, outside her character I guess. I can't help but wonder if the others notice how her eyes light up when she's excited about something. Or the wide smile she gets at learning new things. I also worry sometimes that she does notice how much I notice. Does it really matter? I've let my heart out to her already, no since in hiding it. Not when its just us anyway. But do the others see my undying devotion?

Surely no one but me knows really how much I'm in love with her. How just the sound of her breath takes mine away. That can't be read, and I'd never speak it. No, that part of my misery is for me alone.

Ashley pours the wine, a big glass for the birthday girl, and a toast for all of us. To the gift of gaining such great friends while doing something we love. The film is a job, the friends-a bonus. And, as it's said, a young cast usually doesn't work so well together, but its true, ours is great. We have become brothers and sisters. Watching out for one another, and laughing together. it's a good thing too, since we still have two more movies to shoot together. The bond we've created will never go away. This era in my life is part of me always, and for that I'm very grateful. What a blessing has been given to each of us.

Closing time. We've drank between us three bottles of wine. I didn't have much, for I'm a talker anyway, and that gets me into trouble. And having the wine to loosen me up, I'm sure to say too much. I noticed too that Kristen only drank two glasses. Though her first could have been counted at two in one. The others are pretty lit as they walk to their rooms. As everyone departs and say's their goodnights, Kristen looks deeply into my eyes for not more than a moment. Doesn't she know what that does to me? Can't she read it all over my face? I'll be up the rest of the night wondering if I should have read more in her face as she was leaving than I did. Will she think of me all night as well? I can't think that. I can't hope that I'll be in her dreams tonight, as I am sure that she will be in mine.

I've got to get in the shower to cool my thoughts and relax my bones. I've got to wash these thoughts and feelings away I have for this girl who doesn't share them. It's no good for me to feel this way. Bad for the soul. The shower feels great, but, of course, there's no relief there. As I close my eyes and let the warm water run over my keyed up body my mind runs free. Free to imagine I'm not alone in my shower. Free to feel the warmth of another body there with me. Not just any body, _her_. Her long dark hair soaked, sticking to her breast just enough to hide the pleasure her nipples are showing. Her slender figure reaching out to me, pressing against my hard frame. Her neck stretching up for her moist full lips to reach mine-STOP IT! Right there, I cannot go any further with this fantasy of mine. I'll pay for it enough already. Besides, I swear I just heard a tap at the door and I'm sure its Sam.

I scamper from the shower and grab the first thing in site, a thick white towel. It will work for now, once he's inside I'll excuse myself and get my old sweats. Sam and I have been friends since childhood, he will think nothing of it. I race to the door, pushing my soaked hair from my face. But, to my surprise, its NOT Sam at the door. It's Kristen! Standing wide eyed and surprised very much so to have caught me in nothing other than a towel. I could instantly feel my face turn red as I remembered my shower time fantasy. Embarrassed, I apologize and invite her in as I run for the closet, and my sweats.

Kristen let herself in apologizing as well for catching me off guard. She sat on the end of the bed and waited patiently for me to dress. She was rambling on about tomorrows shoot, but I didn't catch a word she said. My mind was crazy, as if I'd just been caught ditching class by the principal. I quickly slipped into my sweats and sat next to her on the bed.

"What was that?" I ask her. "I couldn't hear you from the other room."

"I'm just really nervous about tomorrow's shoot" she said. "I don't feel like I got it the way Chris

thinks I do. Sometimes I think he believes I'm much better actress than I really am."

I knew the scene; Bella was running through the crowd to save Edward from stepping into the sun. I was nervous about this scene too. But for much different reasons. First because I had to be shirtless, which I was uncomfortable with, but mostly because it meant a full day of kissing Kristen over and over. It's hard for me to hide my intensity toward her when we are forced together that way.

"Well, we could read through the lines if you'd like. There is no such thing as too much practice." That should be easy enough-just lines, reading, as if a book.

"Rob, you are the best!" She said, huge heartbreaking smile on her face. How I loved to be the cause of this smile.

So as we read through our lines, she did perfect, just as she had during rehearsals today. But at the end, she kissed me. Just as the script called for. I was taken aback at first, as I had not expected the whole acting part to come in, but I was not at all against it.

But this was different. There were not directors and camera men or other crew members around recording our every move. And I was shirtless, but no make up, or 'sparkle' buttons attached to my bare chest. And the kiss….AAAHHH…the kiss. She was different, more intense, almost feverish. This kiss went straight through my heart, into ever nerve on my body. My ears rang, and blood raced through my veins. It wasn't until Kristen began to unbutton her shirt that her actions caught up with my mind, and I stopped her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, excitedly.

"No!" she said breathless. "I've been denying myself all this time." "Two years of burning, every touch, every mock kiss, every deep wordless look between us, set me on fire. I'm done! I quit! I'm not lying to myself anymore, I want you. I know you want me; you've been able to voice it all along, only making me hate you. Hate you because you were able to voice it, and I had to hide-I'm done with that. Here I am yours for the taking. All the tension building between us for the last two years, set free."

Someone pinch me! This can't be happening! Am I ready for this? What do I say? I've dreamt of this day, everyday for the last very painful two years, but is this really how I wanted to happen? Could I say no? No, I can't. But, it will be my way, and she will know exactly how much I've wanted this, and what the waiting has done to me. It's important that she know. My intensity must come through in my words and my actions. This may be my only chance for her to see how much I'm in love with her. Ok, I'm rambling, and just to myself. She is really here, sitting on the end of my bed, and I'm stumbling all over myself! Get it together Rob!

"Look, Kristen. I'm not sure about this. You're just out of a long relationship, and you know how deeply I feel for you. Or, somewhat anyway. I'm not sure this is the time." There, I said it, its out. I hate myself!

"Hold up, No, I'm not taking that. This is exactly the time. My hearts been with you for nearly as long as yours has been with me. I just couldn't find the right way to get it out. This is all I want, you and me. To hell with everyone else and what they think. It's about us right?? You and I, and we are both adults, and we are two adults who know what they want. Whatever it takes, I'm all in. You can't fold on me now. Please Rob, please." She said this, tears welling in her eyes. What could I do? What else but receive her, as I will.

"I love you." We said simultaneously. Like she was reading right from my mind. We couldn't help but let a small laugh escape our lips. Laughter is so much more natural for us. This conversation we were in was too deep.

I kissed her this time. I couldn't hold out any longer. A long deep kiss, and this time when I stopped her from unbuttoning her shirt, it was only because this was going to happen my way. I've been waiting longer; therefore I wanted to control the speed at which our bodies connected. I pulled her hands from the buttons on her blouse to raise them above her head. Kissed down each arm, fingertips to shoulder. Tracing back to her neck, just below her ear, just before making my way back to her now blood filled lips.

As I slowly unbuttoned her shirt, she was coming unglued. Falling completely apart at the seams. She would wait for me this time. As I slipped the shirt from her shoulders and it fell lightly on the floor she pierced me with her deep blue eyes. Since she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples were completely exposed now, more so then they were in my shower fantasy. She pressed herself against my body as we fell into the bed. The state of my arousal wasn't easy to hide in my sweat pants, but I was still a bit unsure of hers. I slid my hands just to her waist line to see that she was already slipping out of her pants. She was staying just a step ahead of me. No panties! I'm glad I didn't know this little secret about her before today; I would never get any work done, or sleep for that matter. I was still marveling at her assertiveness before I knew what was happening, her cool fingers were at my waist, tugging on my pants. As I took her in for another mouthwatering kiss, I kicked at those old ratty sweats.

Here we were, bodies entwined. I wanted to eat her up like candy, taste every sweet spot on her body. My lips would touch every inch of Kristen's warm body before the night was over. Her hands were tangled in my hair, caressing my shoulders, back, arms, going lower…I was the one coming apart now. Why must we fight for control? It was obvious that she yearned for me just as I for her, why am I resisting so much? Not anymore, she said it, mine for the taking, and so I took.

It was after 3am before we came up for air, and that didn't last long. As we got up for a smoke and a drink I noticed I'd missed a text. It was Sam. Oh My GOD…SAM! I'd completely forgotten that Sam was going to stop by. By the sound of his text, he did! When he didn't get an answer at the door, he just went back to his hotel. He was now frantic wondering where the hell I could be at 1:30 in the morning. If I was alright. Little did he know, I was more than alright, but I'd have to come up with a good story to explain what exactly had me pre-occupied.

That was not going to happen right now, for Kristen was still here, and as I look over to her, hungry eyes are calling me.

**Please, please, PLEASE review!! This is my first FanFic and I really wanna know what you think! Even if you hate it~it's ok…I'm a big girl!! ;) **

**And if you have any tips for me on how to make my story more presentable~ I'll take that too!!! Thanks SSSSSOOOO much for reading!**


End file.
